De tumbas y pasados
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Es hora de que los dos hijos mayores de Ned Stark, el heredero y el bastardo, conozcan algo de la familia Stark. ¿Y qué mejor sitio para empezar que las tumbas donde reposas los huesos de todas aquellas personas conocidas? Este fic participa en el Reto#65 El lobos silencioso del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras.


**N/A:** ¡Primera historia que subo en el 2016! A ver si termino con esta racha de solo escribir para retos, que también tengo proyectos por hacer pero me organiza tirando a bastante mal jeje. Uno de mis propósitos de este año es organizarme mejor para no estar escribiendo todo el rato retos.

 **Disclaimer:** No, ¡eh! Que no, que por mucho que me amenacéis con quemarme viva para R'hollor _(¿se escribe así?)_ no soy el asesino literario más buscado. ¡Así que a mi no me vengáis con esas antorchas que yo no tengo la culpa de que la sexta temporada salga antes que el libro!

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#65 El lobo silencioso del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años desde que terminó la rebelión de Robert. Cuatro años desde que está casado con una mujer que se suponía que debía casarse con su hermano.

Cuatro años desde que fue a buscar a su hermana y se la encontró en una cama, muriéndose. Y con un bebé en brazos. Cuatro años desde que le hizo el juramento de proteger al bebé como si fuera suyo.

 _-Lo siento, he oído que te has casado con Catelyn Stark. Siento traerte tantos problemas tan pronto en tu matrimonio…_

 _-Mi matrimonio es mi problema, Lyanna ahora tienes que descansar._

 _-Y…si puedes…no dejes de Robert me entierre en un sitio cualquiera. No se le dan bien esas cosas, soy una Stark…_

 _-Tranquila, yo me ocuparé. Pero por favor no hables más._

 _-No dejes que encuentren a Jon por favor. Prométeme que le protegerás. Promételo Ned._

 _-Te lo prometo Lyanna._

 _La chica sonrió de alivio por fin. Se tumbó en la cama y miró a su hijo. Le acarició la mejilla y murió. No sin antes susurrar unas palabras: Se acerca el invierno._

Cuatro años desde que trajo el cuerpo de su hermana y a Jon Nieve, su hijo bastardo. Cuatro años desde que su hermana reposa en la tumba de los Stark, bajo tierra.

Y hoy por primera vez, sus dos hijos mayores: Robb y Jon, van a bajar con él a bajar a ver las tumbas. A conocer a sus antepasados y la historia de la familia Stark, su familia.

Los dos niños han salido al patio muy animados, jugando entre las piernas de su padre y corriendo. Ambos tienen la misma edad y se llevan muy bien, algo que a Catelyn no le hace mucha gracia, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. No desde que su marido reclamó al niño como suyo y le apellidó Nieve.

Robb ha echado a correr hacia la entrada y Jon aprovecha ese momento para acercarse a él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…papá?

Papá. Solo se atreve a llamarle así cuando están solos y sabe que nadie les está escuchando. Ha aprendido que es lo mejor para todos.

-Dime Jon.

-¿Está mi madre ahí también?

Ned se para y se agacha a la altura de Jon. Tiene el pelo negro y rebelde, como Lyanna. Y una curiosidad insaciable por saber las cosas, meterse en algún que otro lio con Robb y ser discreto y educado. Tiene muchos rasgos de Lyanna, pero se nota que él ha sido el que le ha educado.

-Ya sé que no debo preguntar por estas cosas por respeto a Lady Stark, pero solo quiero saber…dónde está.

Ned le pasa una mano por la cabeza y le revuelve el pelo.

-Cuando seas mayor hablaremos de tu madre. Por el momento deberás conformarte con la familia de tu padre, ¿crees que eso te puede interesar?

La cara de Jon se ilumina al saber que al menos él, le considera parte de su familia. Un Stark más, aunque solo sea en la sangre.

* * *

Aunque ambos chicos se han peleado un poco por ser el primero en bajar. Ahora están a su misma altura, dudando sobre si agarrarse a él o intentar ser los adultos que todavía no son.

Llevan más de una hora recorriendo los largos pasillos y viendo las tumbas de sus antepasados. Repasando la historia de su familia, como una vez hizo su padre con él y con Brandon.

-Este es Brandon, mi hermano.

-¿El que murió a manos del rey Loco?-pregunta Robb.

-Sí-contesta Ned.

-¿Y cómo murió?

-Aún eres muy joven para que te hable de eso. Además, tu madre se enfadará si lo hago.

-¡Pero puedo guardar el secreto! ¡Y Jon! ¡Ya somos mayores! ¿A qué si Jon?

Pero no hay respuesta. Robb se gira y no ve a su medio hermano. Mira a su alrededor y tampoco puede distinguir donde estaba. Alza la cabeza hacia su padre para decirle que Jon no está cuando ve que su padre no le mira.

Robb gira la cabeza en la misma dirección que su padre y ve a Jon por fin. Está a unos pocos metros, a los pies de la estatua de una mujer. Robb se acerca corriendo e intenta leer el nombre.

-Lya…nna. ¿Lyanna?

-Lyanna Stark, mi hermana pequeña.

-¿A la que raptó el príncipe dragón?

Ned asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar a Jon. El chico no se ha movido desde hace un buen rato. Graba con todo detalle la imagen de piedra de Lyanna. Y al cabo de un rato se gira hacia él y le dice:

-Creo que me habría caído bien. Parecía una persona interesante.

-Seguro que sí. Se metía en más líos que vosotros dos juntos.

Los dos chicos le miran con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y se ríen. Luego echan a correr por las tumbas hacia la salida. Una vez fuera deciden ir a jugar con las espadas de madera que tienen. A entrenar como dicen ellos.

Ned se gira y mira las escaleras por las que acaba de subir.

 _Está bien Lyanna._

Piensa, antes de cerrar la puerta e ir en pos de sus hijos y enseñarles de una buena vez como se coge una espada.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos reviews para el primer fic del 2016?

¡Feliz año nuevo por cierto!


End file.
